<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Way That I Want You by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180023">The Way That I Want You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me? Horny for a Murderer? Never. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), John Mulaney - Fandom, John Mulaney RPF, US Comedians RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Prison, Prison Sex, Shower Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie Wheadlan gets assigned a new cellmate, John Mulaney. Unsure of one another at first, they eventually develop a close bond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Hader/John Mulaney, Robbie Wheadlan/John Mulaney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me? Horny for a Murderer? Never. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Way That I Want You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is an offshoot of a previous M/F Robbie fic I wrote called ‘Miles Apart Inside.’ Not necessary to read in order to understand this one shot, but just fyi if you want to check it out.</p><p>This is based on The Eye Doesn’t Lie: Season 1 Episode 4 of Documentary Now! With Mulaney thrown in for fun.</p><p>For those who may be curious, the title is from the lyrics to ‘Talk Dirty to Me’ by Poison, because this is Robbie after all &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Laying back in the bunk with his arms behind his head, Robbie appeared casual but inside he was nervous. His previous bunkmate,Tom, just moved out and Robbie was awaiting the new arrival.Tom was the ideal prison stay companion. Old and quiet, Tom kept to himself, spending most of his days reading or sleeping, occasionally challenging Robbie to a game of checkers and spinning stories of psychedelic rock groups he’d seen 50 years previous, of which Robbie had no reference. But at 78 the parole board decided Tom paid the price for his double homicide, and granted him freedom for which he would have little use in his remaining years.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As soon as Tom vacated, Robbie shifted his things to the lower bunk. With his arthritis Robbie had been happy to oblige and take the top, but he was drawing a line in the sand with whomever his new cellmate might be. Unless of course he was fortunate enough to get another senior citizen, but Robbie doubted that. Sighing, he silently hoped he wouldn’t get some macho tough guy who would strut around the room, marking his territory and making the next years intolerable. Or god forbid a skinhead.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Resting his eyes, Robbie was startled a bit by the noise of the bars sliding back. “Prisoner H53217: Mulaney, John. Cell 221.” A guard gestured with his night stick and in walked a thin man. Tall, but Robbie suspected if he stood he’d be just a bit taller, with dark hair and such sharp features that had it not been for dazzlingly blue eyes and a pouty mouth, they would’ve looked severe. Relieved, Robbie figured at the least he could take the man if it came down to a scrap as he stood before him, eyes shifting nervously and holding his blanket, pillow, and supplies in his slender arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bars clanging shut behind him, John swallowed, not making eye contact. “...hello.” His voice was different somehow than Robbie might’ve imagined by looking at him as he slid his weight to one hip.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hello.” Robbie gave a little nod.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Um…” John folded his lips under. “Top bunk, then?” Robbie nodded. “Okay. Thanks.” Quietly going about making his bed, Robbie used the opportunity to study him. John was lanky, long-limbed and narrow chested, his prison-issues hanging off of him in most places. The exception being his hips, which had an almost feminine curve that stretched the orange fabric tight over his pelvis. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tucking in his sheets, John set his toothbrush and shower supplies in the open cubby before turning around, rubbing the back of his head. “Oh, I’m, uh...John. By the way.” He still didn’t make eye contact. Robbie imagined someone told him that was a wise choice. Generally he wasn’t wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>”Robbie.” Hesitating for a moment, he swung his feet to the floor and sat up, extending a hand. John cautiously grasped his palm with fingers Robbie noticed were overlong and connected to a particularly bony wrist as he nodded a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause before the corner of John’s mouth ticked up and he placed his hands on his thighs before nodding again, and hoisting himself up to his bunk. Prison wasn’t like the real world. One didn’t feel the need to constantly fill silence with small talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first couple of days, Robbie felt as if they were two skittish dogs trying to sniff one another out. They would brush their teeth, sleep, read. Never saying much more than, ‘hello,’ or ‘excuse me.’ It wasn’t until Robbie was strolling through the library looking for a new book that he saw John sitting at one of the tables, elbow propped up and cheek resting on a lengthy hand as he turned a page of George Saunders’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lincoln in the Bardo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Robbie pointed and tipped up his chin. “Good book. Read it a couple of years ago in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, John looked up at him. “Oh.” He flipped the novel over, glancing at the cover. “Yeah, it’s one of my favorites.” Smiling, Robbie noticed that though John was near his own age, his cheeks and eyes crinkled in the corners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Robbie peered around the library. “Yeah, I’m trying to find something new. Feels like I’m running out of good options sometimes.” He smirked, raising his prominent eyebrows briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever read any Tobias Wolff?” John tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, never heard of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing, John beckoned to him with a delicate gesture. “Come on.” Bottom lip folded under, John led him through the stacks, until he came to the W’s of fiction, eyes scanning the shelves. “Ah!” He exclaimed, extracting a volume. “Give this a shot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handing him a book entitled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Our Story Begins: New and Selected Stories </span>
  </em>
  <span>by Tobias Wolff, Robbie nodded. “Thank you. I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Robbie tapped the book against his hand and offered a little wave before leaving John to resume his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later in his bunk, Robbie was pouring over the collection of tales, lost in the talented writer’s world. Recognizing that this was a book that would’ve given him some trouble when he first came inside, Robbie was grateful he’d persisted in his reading as he devoured it, burning through story after story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When John came padding into the cell, it startled Robbie out of his reverie. “Hey, thanks for the recommendation.” Holding the book aloft, he smiled. “This is excellent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh great, glad you’re enjoying it.” John nodded before starting to brush his teeth. Robbie ended up polishing off the book in one sitting, combing the library for the author’s other works in the weeks to come and consuming them, sometimes discussing a particularly interesting story or anecdote with John when the mood struck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiously waiting in the mail line, when Robbie’s turn arrived he scurried back to his cell, letter in hand. John was washing his face as Robbie sat on his bunk, tearing open Abbi’s letter. A few polaroids depicting Abbi in a number of compromising positions fluttered to the floor, one bumping John’s ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Robbie scrambled to gather them up as John turned around, eyes going wide when he saw the photo’s contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” He took half a step back and looked away. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stormy blue eyes flicking up to meet John’s, Robbie’s jaw clenched. “Don’t tell anyone you saw those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head slowly, John swallowed. “I won’t.” As Robbie turned the pictures over and hid them behind himself, John rubbed an elbow with his opposite hand. “Girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie glanced up from the letter he was pulling free of its envelope. “Wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” John nodded. “That’s nice.” Turning back to the mirror, he ran a comb through his short, dark hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanting to diffuse some of the tension, Robbie cleared his throat. “You got a girl waiting for you out there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A half chuckle escaped John and he lifted his eyebrows at himself in their tiny mirror. “No, I don’t.” Robbie examined John as he dried his hands before hopping back in his bunk. He’d suspected John was gay, what with his soft mannerisms and slightly swishy ways. It didn’t bother him. Much. But he found himself wondering about it in the days to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gathering his kit and a fresh towel, Robbie made his way to the shower block. Room clogged with steam as he entered, flip flops slapping against the tiles, it was a moment before Robbie registered the two men going at it in one of the stalls to the right. Not an uncommon occurrence, Robbie knew you kept your head down and your eyes to yourself, went about your business and got out of there. After all, as much as Robbie wanted to bury the memories, he’d been in the position of those men on more than one occasion, and he knew there was a necessity for the act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning on the water, Robbie stood beneath its stream, washing his dark hair and soaping his firm chest, trying his best to block out the sounds echoing around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yes, fuck me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” One of the men called out amidst the grunts and sounds of slapping flesh, and Robbie’s ears perked up. The voice sounded strangely familiar. Wiping his eyes and risking a peek over the wall, Robbie saw John. His dark hair was plastered back, eyes closed and mouth open in ecstasy, the fingers of one hand hooked over the divider, the other Robbie tried not to imagine where. A hulking blond man was behind him, pounding him against the tile and rattling melodic moans out of John’s narrow frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie felt a tug deep in his gut and his face grew hot. Water cascading in rivulets down his back, he knew he should look away, but Robbie was transfixed. Just then the blond man took John’s ear between his teeth and John’s cerulean eyes flew open, staring right into Robbie for half a second before he could turn away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Robbie didn’t dare look back. He finished showering quickly, ignoring the half of an erection that crept up, telling himself it was just a result of the warm water and cleaning himself. When John returned to the cell, hair wet and skin flushed, he didn’t say anything and Robbie avoided his gaze for a while, but otherwise they continued as normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Late at night with the prison as quiet as prisons could get, Robbie adjusted his pillow, thinking about Abbi. The letter she wrote that day had been particularly sexy, talking about how she missed sucking his cock, and closing his eyes, Robbie contemplated the curve of her lips as his hand crept below the waistband of his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palming himself, Robbie grew stiff as he imagined Abbi’s warm throat, her talented tongue, the way she would hum around him and he could feel the vibrations all the way down to the base of his cock. Lowering his pants under the blanket, Robbie paused to lick his hand and began tugging himself in earnest, biting his lip and breathing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breathy gasp above him. Robbie froze, eyes flashing open. Staring at the slats of John’s bunk, he heard his weight shift. Robbie swallowed. Then he heard rustling fabric and John’s labored breathing, followed by the softest of moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie could feel his heartbeat throbbing in his skull. His hand was still around his cock, which unbidden had begun to drip precum in response to John’s tender noises. Gritting his teeth, Robbie looked at the bed above him and closed his eyes, summoning Abbi’s face as he resumed stroking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the dark hair and blue eyes that swirled before him didn’t belong to her as Robbie began thrusting into the warm circle of his hand, panting, spare hand balled in the sheets. Above him John whined and his mattress squeaked, Robbie unable to banish the thought of burying himself in John’s elegant mouth, aching for those long fingers to replace his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jerking sounds speeding up above him, it wasn’t long before Robbie heard a whispered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. Robbie. Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” And the words proved too much. Heels digging into the bed, Robbie whimpered a little as he came, chest heaving and placing a hand over his face in the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t speak at all the next day, Robbie spending as much time out of the cell as possible. When they were forced to be together, John tried to catch his eye a couple of times, but Robbie resolutely avoided him, determined to pretend nothing occurred the previous night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it started to get dark, Robbie grew nervous. And after they took turns brushing their teeth, he curled under the thin blanket, ignoring the insistent demands of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drifting for a little while, when Robbie woke he had no idea how late it was, but the moon was high in the sky and his erection was straining under his prison-issues. Tuning in his ears, he heard John’s deep, slow breathing and figuring it was safe, started to rub himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of minutes, however, the bunk above him shifted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hand freezing, Robbie waited patiently, hoping John was just turning over in his sleep, but suddenly the outline of the top of John’s face peeked over the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robbie?” In the soft grays of the moonlight streaming into their cell, Robbie could barely make out the gleam in John’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, Robbie took a deep breath. “Yes, John?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you...would you let me touch you?” John’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke into the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Robbie clenched his jaw and exhaled slowly. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, John climbed down, standing awkwardly by Robbie’s bed with his hands clasped together before Robbie moved his back to the wall and John slid in next to him. Facing one another on the narrow bunk, Robbie could feel John’s warm breath, but he didn’t look into his eyes as John pulled back the blanket and inched down Robbie’s pants to reveal his heavy cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking his palm, John wrapped his elongated fingers around him and began stroking, ball of his thumb pausing to rub the head of Robbie’s cock from time to time. Eyes closed, Robbie began tipping his hips forward into John’s hand, breath short and shallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward, John pressed their foreheads together. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Does that feel good, Robbie?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He whispered, speeding up and moving his body in close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...yeah…” Robbie nodded, trying to enjoy the sensations and not think at the same time, a task he was finding difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John’s face was threateningly near, his lips almost brushing Robbie’s as he breathed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want me to use my mouth?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie let out a shuddering breath. “Yeah. Suck me, John. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hand rising from his cock, John gently guided Robbie’s expansive shoulder back onto the bed. Lifting up Robbie’s shirt, he caressed his firm chest, lowering his mouth to taste his skin and suck a nipple between his lips before kissing his way down Robbie’s abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie was trembling slightly as John traversed his way over his body. In his previous experiences with men inside, they’d been quick, hard fucks in the shower or rough blowjobs in the utility closet. No names exchanged. No frills. Always using one another’s bodies in a frantic rush to get off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But John was taking his time, seeming to worship every part of Robbie he passed over before reaching his massive cock. John nestled his cheek against it, eyes closed and humming to himself before using the flat of his tongue to lick Robbie from base to tip. Robbie watched intently in the muted light of the room as John’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, carved cheeks hollowing themselves as he began to suck, eyes falling closed in reverie while he jerked the shaft into his eager mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to resist, Robbie reached forward and carded his fingers through John’s brunette locks as the circle of his lips sank down and John began to bob, mouth warm and wet as he used his other hand to fondle Robbie’s balls decadently between his agile fingers. Rocking against him, Robbie buried himself in John’s throat, starting to guide his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck, John. Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He gasped, rolling his hips as he lost himself in the pleasurable oblivion of John’s ministrations. Hastening his pace, John took him down to the root and Robbie’s fingers clenched on his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>John, fuck! Yes! Just like that! Don’t stop!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Robbie writhed up and down on the mattress as he fucked into John’s face, removing one hand from John’s head and covering his own mouth as keening moans that couldn’t be suppressed rose from his chest as he felt his balls contract.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie uncovered his mouth just long enough to whisper a hurried, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck John, I’m gonna cum!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” And released his head, but John stayed submerged, taking every hot pulse of salty cum and swallowing greedily as Robbie’s hips jittered forward, limbs scrambling on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rising, John wiped his eyes and mouth and Robbie put himself away, sitting up at the head of the bed. They faced one another for a moment before Robbie shifted his weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you, um…” Clearing his throat, Robbie looked away. “You want me to do something, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John leaned on his palms. “You don’t have to if you don’t want. I can take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie’s leg bounced. “No, um...it’s okay. Just...come here.” Getting up, Robbie switched sides with John so he would be on his right and unceremoniously reached into his pants and began tugging on his cock. He didn’t face John as he did it, and his wrist moved quickly and without passion. But John rested a hand on his shoulder, laying his head on top of that and breathing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Robbie! Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” High moans tumbled from his lips and Robbie’s hand stilled. “Why’d you stop?” John panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie turned to him, meeting those oceanic eyes in the half light and grabbed the back of John’s neck. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you have to be so goddamn pretty?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He growled, and for a moment true fear passed over John’s face before Robbie mashed their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing John back on the bed, Robbie licked into his mouth hungrily as his hand continued to flash over John’s cock, and despite having cum not long before, he found himself grinding shamelessly against one of John’s lithe thighs. Breaking away, John brushed kisses over Robbie’s sharp jawline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Robbie! Yes! Don’t stop!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He humped Robbie’s fist, rejoicing in the weight of a man on top of him. Robbie caught his mouth again, but John’s lips couldn’t keep up as stuttering whines fell from his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Robbie, you’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Something in John’s voice, that gorgeous note of neediness, made Robbie scramble down his thin body, wide mouth swallowing his cock without thinking and sucking hard, strong hands holding John’s hips firmly to the mattress as John gripped his head in surprise, body arching upward, cum painting the back of Robbie’s tongue as he repeated his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never having experienced the taste before, Robbie was a little alarmed at first, also by the amount, and when he pulled off and looked down at John’s cock, he was surprised at himself. Eyes shifting to his face, Robbie saw John lay a shaky hand over his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Robbie, that was...I wasn’t expecting that.” John shook his head, reaching down to pull up his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting back against the wall, Robbie blinked and was quiet for a moment. “Yeah. Me neither.” Drawing his knees up, Robbie wrapped his arms around himself, staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing his expression, John scooted over, but was careful not to touch him. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes shifting in John’s direction, Robbie shrugged. “I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John tapped his own knee. “If there’s, um...something you want to say. Or talk about. I can...I can listen.” Chewing on his lip, John leaned forward a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just, um…” Robbie’s mouth hung open and he stared at the bunk above. “I don’t wanna be...you know…” His voice became almost impossibly small. “Gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Robbie,” John tilted his head. “What we did doesn’t mean you’re gay. You can be attracted to men and women. That’s okay.” He tentatively placed a hand on Robbie’s shoulder. “I mean, I see the way you are with your wife’s letters and all. It’s obvious you love her very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting uncomfortably, Robbie nodded. “Yeah. I do. And, um...she...she knows I’ve, you know, done stuff in here. With guys, I mean.” Robbie scratched his chin. “But I think she might, um...be upset if…” He swallowed, turning to John. “If she knew about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John looked back at him unblinkingly for a moment, then nodded. “I understand. And if…” John folded under his bottom lip, eyes falling to his feet. “If you don’t want this to happen again, I wouldn’t blame you. Just let me know and I’ll never bring it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chin resting on his knees, Robbie closed his eyes, then tucked his head into himself and sighed. “That’s nice of you to say, John, but, um…” Robbie leaned back against the wall, dragged his hands down his face, and looked over at John. “There’s no way I’d keep away from you for long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Massive grin breaking across his face, John rested his elbows on his knees and brought a hand up to cover his mouth. “Well, alright then.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie nodded and they sat quietly for a minute. “Okay, well,” Robbie shifted on the mattress. “I’m exhausted. I’m going to go to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay, me too.” John stood up and placed his hands on the top bunk to hoist himself up when Robbie grabbed the front of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” John glanced down at him and Robbie looked between his eyes for a moment before pulling him in, light pink lips meeting his, tongue snaking past John’s teeth as he tilted his head and wove his fingers into his dark hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parting, John was breathing open mouthed as he stared down at Robbie’s unreadable expression. “Goodnight, John.” He murmured, before turning over to go to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the yard the next day Robbie was playing basketball with a few of the guys when he saw John wandering around alone. Smiling to himself, Robbie made a lay up and continued playing, until he heard raised voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning, he saw two men advancing on John, face frozen in fear as he backed up against the fence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey faggot, what do you think you’re doing out here, huh?” One of the men sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spitting in John’s face, the second man shoved his chest. “Yeah, sissy boy. Shouldn’t you be on your knees in the shower sucking dick?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie looked to the guards, but they were immobile. Often they wouldn’t bother intervening if they didn’t see a weapon or a serious injury hadn’t occurred. Telling the others to continue playing without him, Robbie strode over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” He tipped up his chin. “We got a problem here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men turned around, and behind them John shook his head, eyes wide. “Why do you give a fuck, Wheadlan?” One of them narrowed his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on fellas, just leave him alone.” Robbie clenched his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crossing his arms, the other guy, Robbie thought his name was Rufus, looked him up and down. “This nancy boy your bitch or something, Wheadlan?” Both chuckling, Robbie felt his face grow warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just walk away guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rufus sauntered up to him, staring him down. “Or what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie held his ground. Eyes aflame, nose flaring, mouth twisting into a snarl. “You really want to find out?” Holding for a moment, Robbie saw the hint of doubt creep into the other man’s eye. He’d developed a bit of a reputation his first year inside when he wasn’t on such good behavior, and most knew what he was in for, so the wise usually didn’t cross him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a step back, he shrugged. “Fine. He’s not worth it anyway.” Spitting at John again, this time at his feet, the two men lumbered away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking shaken, John took a few steps toward him. “Thank you, Robbie.” Staring at the ground, he grabbed one wrist with the opposite hand. “You didn’t need to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a problem.” Robbie shrugged. “They give you any more trouble, just let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Head to the side, John chewed on his lip. “I don’t want you to get hurt…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie smiled, and lifted a hand to touch him but, thinking better of it given where they were, let it fall. “I can take care of myself. Don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, John twisted a little on the spot and Robbie nodded, both saying goodbye and waving before he returned to his basketball game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That evening, Robbie sat in bed staring at a book. Not reading, just staring. He couldn’t absorb a single word on the page, ankles crossed and foot jiggling. Imagining John was above him in a similar state, he wished they were at least allowed clocks in the cells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second the lights went out, Robbie hopped up, and John was still half in his bunk when he dragged him out, pulling him down onto the lower mattress and fusing their mouths together, grinding into him wildly as John spread his legs and Robbie notched between his thighs. Stiff cocks grazing one another, Robbie kneaded John’s ass as they explored one another’s mouths. Robbie kissed down John’s swan-like neck, biting as he went, provoking soft gasps as John clung to his broad shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to fuck you?” Robbie’s voice was deep and urgent as he nipped at John’s earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John’s lips brushed insistently over his sculpted jaw. “Yes, Robbie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes! Fuck me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting, Robbie rummaged in the secret compartment in his mattress and extracted a condom. John snatched at it in surprise. “How the hell did you get condoms? Pay off someone with your commissary?” He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, um…” Robbie cleared his throat. “Conjugals.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Face settling, John nodded. “Oh yeah. Right.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Eyes shifting, Robbie combed John’s hair back and captured his mouth, hoping to reclaim the mood. It wasn’t long before they were groping at one another again and Robbie broke away. “Take off your clothes.” He pulled at John’s shirt. “I want to see all of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John nodded. “You too. Come on.” Both standing, they shed their orange uniforms, toeing them under the bed in case a guard should walk by, and crawled back in bed. Long fingers dancing over Robbie’s body, John swallowed. “Fuck Robbie, you’re so sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A slow, wide smirk spread across Robbie’s face as he rutted his turgid cock against John, hand ghosting over his erection. After rolling the condom over himself, Robbie caressed John’s prominent cheekbone. “Do you like to get fucked hard, John?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah.” John breathed heavily. “Fuck me so hard, Robbie.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Robbie spit into his hand, rubbing it over his cock, then repeated it and began massaging John’s entrance. “Oh yeah? You want my cock, John?” Gazing down at him, nose flared and jaw clenched, Robbie slid his fingers inside. “You want me to put my cock inside you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Mouth falling open, John’s fingertips dug into Robbie’s skin. “Fuck, yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robbie. Robbie, I want your big cock so fucking much.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Pulsing inside of him and flicking his prostate, Robbie rubbed his now almost painful erection against John’s thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mmm...yeah, I know you’d fucking love it, wouldn’t you? You love my cock. You want me to fill you up. Fuck you so good. Make you cum. Don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Forcing himself down on Robbie’s fingers, John was moaning and one of his hands went for his own cock, but Robbie grabbed his wrist, tsking.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ooh, bad boy. You think I’m gonna let you touch yourself? Huh?” Dipping down, Robbie’s breath was hot on John’s ear. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Making you cum is my job</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Without warning Robbie extracted his fingers, head of his cock smearing against John’s entrance for a moment before surging forward. John forced his head back into the pillow, fingers fisting in the sheets as he stretched to accommodate Robbie’s thick cock. Robbie groaned at the exquisite pressure of John’s body, eyes falling shut as he held still.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Swiveling his hips, Robbie withdrew partially and entered John, placing one hand about his cock and tugging him in time with their movements. It wasn’t long before they developed a steady cadence, Robbie bending down to meet John’s mouth while John’s fingers played with his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“John, fuck, you feel so good…” Robbie moaned, and pausing, he hooked John’s legs over both shoulders before picking up speed. Angling his hips upward, Robbie pounded into John furiously, slamming into his prostate as John locked his ankles behind his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Robbie! Fuck! Fuck! Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” John whined, arms wrapping around Robbie’s neck and pulling him close, Robbie jerked his cock hastily as he clapped against John’s flesh, feeling his body flutter around him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, Robbie, fuck! I’m gonna cum!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Long fingers weaving in Robbie’s hair, John hung on, holding Robbie’s face in the crook of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Robbie spoke into his skin. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, cum for me. I want you to cum for me, baby.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” With a strangled moan, John constricted around him and hot cum splattered over Robbie’s knuckles and across his chest as he quivered beneath him, whispering Robbie’s name over and over as his body fell limp.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Crossing his arms behind John’s back, Robbie lay flush against him, hips hammering forth and kissing him until his lips couldn't keep up because of the broken whimpers pouring from his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>John! John, fuck! You’re gonna make me cum! Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Every muscle in his body straining, Robbie came with a few erratic thrusts, collapsing with his mouth against John’s collarbone, sweaty and sated. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John’s hands drew patterns over Robbie’s back as he remained inside him while gulping for air. Eventually rolling off, they sat at the head of the narrow mattress. “So.” John turned to him after a few moments of silence. “I’ve heard it’s bad form to ask, but what are you in for anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, uh…” Robbie rubbed the back of his neck. “Murder. Shot a Jazz Professor. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John smirked. “Same. I was, uh…”He lifted an eyebrow and brought his tongue to his teeth. “Making a living </span>
  <em>
    <span>plying my wares, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so to speak, and a trick got out of hand. I put him in his place and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who ends up in prison.” Holding up his hands, John rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Robbie chuckled. “Figures.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nodding, John hesitantly interlaced their fingers. “So...it seems like we’ll be together for awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Robbie’s cobalt blue eyes met his. “Yeah.” He grinned, nodding. Then he laid his head back against the concrete wall and closed his eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I would kill for a cigarette right about now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shit, me too.” John brought a hand to his face. Nudging Robbie’s shoulder, John smiled. “Probably not the wisest thing for two convicted murderers to say.” Both giggling, they fell against one another, grateful to have someone who made their stay tolerable.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>